


Metal

by simmysim



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Too Far Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmysim/pseuds/simmysim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stream-of-consciousness from Maggie's point-of-view as the Governor returns to the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Features the big spoiler from "Too Far Gone" - stop reading if you have yet to see the episode.

It was an audible heat.

Oppressive. Angry.

The sun was loud. The forest wouldn’t still.

But when he drew it back – all clean and smooth – the sun was quiet. The forest, calm. 

The deafness filling the space in between.

And from across the yard, she could hear it.

The padlock that hit the ground and freed the dead inside.

Tin cans and openers. The teeth that broke the seals.

The barred doors slamming shut.

Carl’s knife.

The fences that kept them in. The fences that kept _them_ out.

The fences that kept them apart.

That’s all there was, in the end.

Silence and noise.

Metal and cold.

The fall of the axe that kept him alive.

The swing of the blade that took him away.


End file.
